bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Loly Aivirrne
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Menoly, was ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. She develops a deep hatred towards the captured Human girl, and clearly has an intention to kill her, even if that means going against Aizen's orders. Character Outline Loly is a teenage-looking, female Arrancar with long, pigtailed black hair, a slender build, and light-pink eyes. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, though the hair ties might also be part of her mask fragments as the left one seems to connect to the eyepiece on her left temple. Loly's uniform fits her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She also wears a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that ties to her neck, reveals a fair portion of her stomach and breasts, reveals her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows, and not much else except material to barely cover her chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 13 She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, page 14 She also seems to be very impulsive and easily-angered, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after she asked her to leave her room (and Menoly tried to stop her from "taking it too far", but could not stop her).Bleach anime; Episode 162 Bleach manga; Chapters 272-274 Plot Hueco Mundo arc She is first seen as being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they think leaving him alone with her might be dangerous with her powers (though this might just be a front for her concerns for herself and Aizen). Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 13-14 Some time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime could ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around however to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying how she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls but Loly does not believe her and chastises this to Menoly. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky about herself and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on her head now. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing. In the manga, Loly planned to tear off Orihime's fingernails instead of kicking her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 272''Bleach'' anime; Episode 162 A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she is once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her Cero sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she is scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected however and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go however and Loly then slaps her to the floor, then grabs her by the hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving a emotionless expression and tells her to stop it immediately, and even silences Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she is chickening out.Bleach anime; Episode 162. These details only occur in the anime At this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the room's doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away (acting like a punch to her) and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her Cero. He grabs her Cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying how he is going to be in trouble with Sōsuke Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she will not tell anyone if he does not kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. After this, he ripped her leg off with his hand. This is omitted from the anime adaptation.Bleach manga; Chapter 273 Awhile later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, to which Loly questions and when no response was given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 274 She and Menoly were later seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walked in, demanding to know who was responsible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a (rather short) battle with the Sexta Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc Loly is seen climbing the stairs with her partner, Menoly, who is trying to talk out Loly of beating up Orihime. After Menoly try to talk her out, explaining that Orihime revived her, Loly slaps her. When they arrive, they see Ulquiorra and Ichigo, fighting, along with unexpectedly capturing Orihime. Ichigo trys to rush and help orihime, but Loly, threatends to pluck her eye out if Ichigo, comes any closer, or throws an attack. Loly, then begins to rip her clothes off, and talk bad to orihime, as well as hitting her. Yammy arrives, as Menoly and Loly begin conplaining. Menoly gets slammed into a wall, while loly gets smashed onto the floor. Orihime heals Loly with Soten Kisshun, as loly starts to scream at Orihime. Yammy breaks the barrier, and begins heading toward orihime. Loly then takes out her dagger, and slightly cuts right through Yammy, which ofcourse, had steel skin. After screaming at Yammy, Loly releases her Zanpakuto,Escolopendra, and threatends to kill Yammy and Ulquiorra, to protect herself and Orihime. Due to this act, it seems that Loly slightly befriended orihime for healing her, even if she abused her. Loly begins to attack Yammy. She hits one of the pillars, and Yammy whitnesses that it begins desintigrating with posion. She continues to attack yammy, until she gets hold of him. She then begins slightly poisoning Yammy, having some effect. Thinking that she had won the fight, (due to the fact that she grabbed Yammy and slightly doing damage), she got slammed to the ground, incapacitating her. She is then picked up by Yammy, and is soon crashed into a wall, presumably killing her. Her body is soon thrown down the tower, but, it is then seen that she was saved by Uryu, proving that Loly was not dead. Powers & Abilities It may seem that Loly's strength and powers is as strong as an average Número, or perhaps even stronger. She is at least strong enough to make a small cut through Yammy's skin in her unreleased state, and cutting through the Hierro of even the Tenth Arrancar would be difficult. Zanpakutō : Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state, which has a resemblance to a tantōBleach manga; Chapter 343, page 6 *'Resurrección': It's release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 7 In her released state she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breast and the neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 8 :Resurrección Special Ability: Anything she touches in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from her arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 9 :Extendable Poisoned Arms- She can also extend her centipede like arms, as shown when she was attacking yammy, and wrapping it around his body aswell. Quotes *"What is she... What... She's... She's... Like a monster...!?" *"I didn't come here so you could kill me! Yammy!" *''"In fact, I'm gonna kill both you and Ulquiorra!"'' References Navigation de:Loly es:Loly Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Numeros